Vampire
by Moonlight-Angel19
Summary: Kaoru is sent to stay with Hikaru Hitachiin. However, Hikaru is not what Kaoru expects. HIKA X KAO. lame summary. Read pleaz
1. Chapter 1 Hikaru Hitachiin

Chapter 1: Hikaru Hitachiin

KAORU'S P.O.V

I climbed out of my car. Holy Crap! This place is huge! I sighed. This sucks. Slowly, I trudged towards the front door, while texting Haruhi.

_To: Haru-chan_

_Message: Just arrived...IT'S HUGE! I'm serious 2. _

_Call u tomorrow. L8r._

_From: Kaoru_

I sighed and knocked. A few moments later two girls opened it. One had blonde hair that reached her breasts, and the other had waist length brown hair. Both had icy blue eyes. They giggled when they saw me.

"You must be Kaoru Nanami." The brunette smiled.

"Come in, Master Hitachiin has been waiting for you." The blonde winked at me.

"Ok, thanks." I added when they grabbed my bags, and lead me upstairs. The brunette disappeared somewhere.

"So, this is your room Mr. Kaoru. There's a bathroom and a study attached to it. They're your private ones. No one else can enter them. I hope you enjoy your stay." The blonde was about to leave. "Oh yeah, dinner's in half an hour. Master Hitachiin would appreciate it if you'd be there. And on time too, he hates when his guests are late."

"Ok. Uh, what's your name?" I asked. She grinned.

"Alysia Lightwood. The other girl is Kaylah Jacobs. Enjoy your stay." I nodded and she dissapeared.

I lay on the large bed. The sheets were soft, not like at home. These were silk, not cotton. I sighed and curled into a ball. It was uncomfortable on my neck, so I took off the locket. When I curled back up, I opened the locket and looked at the picture. Hanami's smile shone back at me, causing me to smile myself. I yawned and slowly, drifted off...unconcerned by the time.

When I opened my eyes and looked at the time, I choked. I'd meant to go to dinner at 6:50...but now it's about 7:40.

"Oh no..." There was a soft knock. I opened the door. It was Alysia and Kaylah. "I'm sorry, I know I missed dinner."

"Yes, Master Hitachiin is grumpy now. He says you must stay in here until the morning." Kaylah muttered, her face sad.

"Sorry." Alysia added. I sighed.

"That's ok." I closed the door. CLICK! Wait...what the? They locked me in! I groaned and collapsed onto the bed.

"Haruhi was right...this Hitachiin guy is an grumpy old dragon." I sighed, staring at the chandeleir. "Stupid dad, making me take this job." My gaze flickered to the locket. I sat up and rummaged through my wallet until I found the photo of Haruhi and I at school. I was sticking out my tongue and she was laughing. I grabbed the tiny copy instead and slid it into the locket, on the side opposite me and Hanami. A smile came across my face. There, my two girls. Hanami and Haruhi. I sighed and grabbed my phone.

_To: Haru-chan_

_Message: I've already had enough._

_From: Kaoru_

I placed it beside me. Suddenly, 'Love is War' by vocaloid began playing. I answered the phone call.

"Hello?"

"_What's up Kao-chan?_"

"Ah, Haruhi. Help! I can't stand it here."

"_You haven't even been there that long. What's happened?_"

"I don't know." I wan't gonna say about locking me up. She'd go into panic mode. "But I know I miss you and Hanami."

"_Kaoru, it's going to be ok. You'll learn heaps there._"

"But I don't want to learn stuff here. I want to go home." I whined.

"_Come on Kaoru. It can't be that bad._"

"I'm just not used to being so far away from everyone. I'm going to miss everyone." The sound of her laughter echoed through.

"_We all miss you too._"

"Really?"

"_Yep! Tamaki-senpai hasn't shut up the whole time. It's worse then usual. Hunni wants to eat cake with you and neither Mori or Usa-chan will cheer him up._"

"See, all the more reason to come home. Tono would shut up and Hunni would be able to eat cake with me."

"_Kaoru._" It was a warning. I sighed. A knock at the door made me jump.

"I gotta go Haruhi. Talk to ya later."

"_Ok, bye._" I hung up and went to the door. When it opened, it revealed Alysia.

"Oh, hey. How can I help you?"

"Master Hitachiin wants to see you. Please follow me." She smiled. I nodded and put on the locket. I turned off the phone and put it in a drawer, before following the blonde girl down the hall. A few people passed us. Mainly different guys. It seemed Alysia and Kaylah were the only females here. The guys looked me up and down, asessing me.

"He's screwed." One muttered to his friend.

"How so?"

"He didn't show up, after being invited to dinner with Hikaru Hitachiin."

"Shit! He's so scrawny and all that...he doesn't stand a chance."

"Hikaru's gonna kill him." WHAT? This Hitachiin guy suddenly doesn't sound so good.

"We're here." Alysia knocked on a door.

"Come in." A young male voice called. Did he have a guest? Alysia opened the door. I still couldn't see though. All the lights were out.

"Mr. Kaoru Nanami is here to see you."

"For once." The male sneered. I swallowed. Did he have someone to help kill me.

"In you go Mr. Kaoru....good luck." I went in and she shut the door. The was a click of fingers and the door locked. What the hell just happened? I stared at the door. A light came on. I turned. There sat a boy around my age. He had spiky black hair, in the same kind of style as mine.

"So, you're Kaoru." He smirked. I blinked.

"Yeah."

"Hikaru Hitachiin. I'm the leader of this place." My eyes widened. Hitachiin wasn't an old man...he was the same age as me!

"Oh..."

"You seem suprised."

"I was expecting, I don't know...someone older." I muttered. He laughed. This guy was just suprise after suprise. He turned to smirk at me.

"Just because I'm rich, doesn't mean I'm old."

"I can see that." I muttered. The smirk dissapeared.

"So, why didn't you come to dinner?"

"Uh...I kinda fell asleep." I looked at the ground.

"Really?"

"Yes. Um...I'm sorry." I glanced up at him. He still looked angry.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it. Don't miss another one, or the punishment will be more then locking you up in the room." For some reason, this got me angry.

"You can't order me around like that. If you think you own me and therefor can act like that, I'll just leave and go home."

"Oh, will you now?" I wasn't expecting that smirk. He stood up and walked over. I was shoved against the wall.

"Yes." I stayed calm, standing my ground.

"I don't think I'll have to worry about that." I couldn't speak. I couldn't breathe! Hikaru was leaning in really close to me, and our faces were only a few inches apart. "Do you know why?"

"W-Why?"

"Because, you **can't** go home. You see, your dad didn't sign you up for work....he sold you to me." I gasped.

"What?!"

"Yep. Sorry to say, but it's true. And your mother, she knew everything. She said it'd be good to get rid of you."

"N-No....I don't believe you!" I choked. I could feel the tears swelling up in my eyes.

"It doesn't matter if you believe me. It's the truth, whether you like it or not." He smirked. I looked away.

"No...." A hand turned my face back to look at him. Icy blue met golden ones.

"I'm not lying, Nanami. So don't doubt me. In fact, the only one out of your entire family who cared...was a little girl named Hanami."

"Hanami..." I muttered.

"Who is she?"

"My little sister."

"Did she give you this?" He grabbed the pink and blue beads.

"Yeah, it has her picture in the locket. So I wouldn't forget." I muttered. He nodded. A smirk appeared.

"Hmm, who's this." I looked down. He was looking at Haruhi and I.

"My friend and I...her name's Haruhi." I told him, looking at the short girl.

"I see." I worked up the courage to talk about the situation again.

"Did...did my Otousan really sell me to you?"

"Yes."

"I just...I don't believe it." I was shoved firmly against the wall and fingers dug into my shoulders. Hikaru glared at me, and I looked back at him wide eyed.

"Just shut up about what you do and don't believe! You **will** believe what I say, because if you don't your time here will suck. So get used to me being in charge....got it, Nanami?!" He snarled. I didn't reply. That made him more angry. "Understand?!"

"I..." THUMP! I landed on the floor. He threw me! I was suddenly pinned down as Hikaru knelt over me on all fours, pinning my wrists to the floor.

"You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you Nanami?"

"What are you talking about?!" I struggled beneath him, only to be shoved back down.

"Why don't I show you exactly what you're messing with." He snarled. What the...? I cried out in pain as he bit my neck. His teeth sunk deep into my throat. My chest heaved as I felt him sucking at the wound. It hurt at first, but now it kinda felt good. My breathing came in rough gasps. Hikaru pulled away from me and I looked up at him.

"Now do you understand?" I couldn't think properly. He bit me...he sucked at my neck...what did that mean? I shook my head. He rolled his eyes. "Useless...how about now." He hissed at me and I gasped. Hikaru had fangs!

"Y-You're...you're..."

"That's right." He brushed his fingers against my neck. "Not everything in those fairytale books are mythical."


	2. Chapter 2 Taste

Chapter 2: Taste

HIKARU'S P.O.V

He just gawked at me. Pathetic little human. I climbed off of him, and yanked him up by his arm.

"Get back to your room. Kaylah will escort you." I whistled and a knock at the door sounded a second later. Kaylah opened it, her brown hair hung around her waist.

"Yes Master Hitachiin?"

"Escort Kaoru back to his room."

"Yes sir. Come along Mr. Nanami." He followed her out, shooting one last glance at me. There was a bite mark on his neck. It stood out like a neon sign saying 'Hikaru Hitachiin was here'. I smirked as the door swung shut. Hopefully now he wouldn't be late again.

KAORU'S P.O.V

I followed Kaylah down the hall. I felt really funny, kind of numb and tingly.

"Hey, Kaylah...?"

"Yes?"

"Is...is Hikaru a vampire?" I asked. She laughed.

"Yes, he is Mr. Nanami. How'd you work it out?" My fingers brushed the side of my neck. Kaylah saw. "Oh, I see. Was it just a bite, or more?"

"More...he didn't just bite."

"Ok, well you won't become a vampire too. He was just feeding."

"Ok." We didn't speak again. Passing males stared at my neck. The two friends from earlier sighed.

"Told you he didn't stand a chance." One muttered.

"Hm...don't think he's changing. Must have been used as a snack, poor bastard." Ok, this was just getting weirder. Did everyone know Hikaru's secret?

"Here we are. Goodnight Mr. Nanami."

"Goodnight, Kaylah." I muttered, walking into my room. The door closed behind me and I locked it. With a sigh I opened the drawer and grabbed my phone, turning it on. A message from Haruhi popped onto the screen. I'd missed her.

_To: Kao-chan_

_Message: Hey Kaoru, Hanami's run away from home. Your mum called asking if I'd seen her._

_From: Haruhi_

"What?!" I quickly dialled her number and held it to my ear, beginning to pace. I didn't notice Hikaru walk in and lean against the door.

"_Hello?_"

"Haruhi! What's going on?!"

"_Oh Kaoru, don't panic. Hana-chan came straight to me. She's really upset._"

"Why? What's wrong with her?"

"_Here, I'll put her on............Onii-chan?_"

"Hanami! What on earth were you thinking, running away?"

"_Onii-chan! Otou-san was saywing he hated you and was gwad you were dwon! He said that he was happy they'd soldge you to the monstwer. Is the mwan reawy a monstwer?_" I sighed.

"No sweetie, he's not. He's not a monster." I didn't want to worry her.

"_Otay...I miss you Onii-chan! I want you to cwome home!_" She was sobbing.

"It's ok Hana-chan...don't cry. Can you put Haru-chan back on?"

"_Otay Onii-chan...bye bye._"

"Bye."

"_Hey Kaoru. So, how's the grumpy old dragon?_"

"I'll tell you later...I need to think about some things. Keep an eye on Hana for me. Don't let Otou-san or Okaa-san near her."

"_Okay Kaoru. I promise I'll look after her and keep her from your parents._"

"Thank you Haru-chan. Talk to you later." I hung up and looked at my phone. What was going to happen now? Arms wrapped around me and I gasped as I was pulled back against a hard chest. I tried to see who it was but didn't need too. His voice whispered in my ear.

"You're probably wondering why I'm here."

"Yes I am, p-please let g-go of me." I stuttered.

"The tone of your voice says you don't want that."

"Bullshit! I want y-you to l-let go n-now." I tried to sound angry. He just laughed in my ear.

"Really, cause I don't want to." His grip tightened. "So, are you wondering why I'm here?"

"Yes..." I muttered.

"Then I'll tell you. You're blood tasted so good." Hikaru's lips brushed the mark. "I couldn't stop thinking about you. I want to taste it again....I want to taste **you**." My breath hitched.

"L-Let go of m-me H-Hikaru-sama!" I struggled but it was no use. Then...he let go. I staggered forwards and landed on the bed. I sat up and looked at him. He locked the door and turned to smirk at me.

"Well, look at that Kaoru...we're locked in now."

"What do you w-want?"

"I told you...I want to taste it." He pushed me down and climbed on top of me, stradling me.

"Uh...Hikaru-sama? P-Please get off me..." A long pale finger covered my mouth.

"Shh...don't waste your breath with words."

"But..." His lips pressed against my neck. I felt them part, and then...I cried out. His teeth sunk in and he began sucking on my neck. I whimpered and clenched the sheets in my fists. It hurt....but the pain's fading now. I heard a different noise escape from my throat. Something that soooo wasn't a whimper. Hikaru pulled up and looked down at me. I gasped for air.

"You moaned...you like it, don't you?" I didn't reply. "Do you? Well Kaoru?" I still didn't answer him. I didn't want to admit it felt good. "Don't worry. If you do, it's perfectly normal."

"N-Normal?" I asked.

"Yes. Usually with this thing, the victim feels **alot** of pleasure when the pain stops. Did you?" I didn't speak, simply nodded. He smirked. "You taste delicious Kaoru..." And he bit again. I let another moan escape and surrendered to him. I mean, it's not like I could do anything else. I felt a little dizzy and he tried to bite down harder. I put my hands on his chest and pushed him off. He glared down at me with hungry eyes.

"E-Enough Hikaru-sama....I feel f-funny."

"Kaoru, I want **more**." I was about to object when there was a voice echo from the hall.

"Hikaru, come here!" It was a male, and he sounded very much like he was in charge. Hikaru snarled above me.

"Coming!" He called back, before looking down at me and smirking.

"We'll continue this another time. I can't wait for then." He stood up, wiped the blood from his mouth, and walked out. I lay there panting. This wasn't like anything I'd ever felt. What was wrong with me? I groaned. I needed help. My phone buzzed.

_To: Kao-chan_

_Message: Hey pal, everything ok? I want to know more about the old man Hitachiin_

_From: Haruhi_

_To:Kaoru_

_Message: KAORU!!!! Come home!! If you don't....I don't know_

_From: Tamaki_

I sighed and decided to answer Haruhi instead.

_To: Haru-chan _

_Message: That's the thing...he's not old. He's our age and really......weird. _

_From: Kaoru_

_To: Kao-chan_

_Message: OUR AGE?! Woah, that's scary. Weird how?_

_From: Haruhi_

_To: Haru-chan_

_Message: It's hard to explain._

_From: Kaoru_

I sighed to myself. Hikaru's face flashed into my mind. Why? Why was all of this happening to me?!


	3. Chapter 3 Bite

Chapter 3: Bite

HIKARU'S P.O.V

I sat on the throne. A plain black silk cushion was placed behind me.

"Hikaru...are you listening to me?" I looked up.

"Uh, oh...I guess not."

"Well prehaps you should start." Kyoya hissed pushing his glasses up. I sighed and nodded. "May I ask what has you distracted?"

"No, you may not." I smirked. His eyes narrowed and I heard him hiss.

"Master Hitachiin, there's humans out the front." Kaylah's voice broke through. Alysia stood beside her, both wearing their knee-length white dresses.

"Oh really? Then I'll deal with them." I stood and went out of the room. If Kaoru has anything to do with this, Hell will rise.

KAORU'S P.O.V

I walked through the dark, a torch in my hand. And then,

"Kaoru! Kaoru, you fool, why didn't you reply?!" Tamaki whined in a soft voice. I ran over and climbed onto the wall beside them. He's brought Hunni and Mori, and...HARUHI!

"Sorry Tono, but I was doing something called **ignoring you**." I rolled my eyes and hugged them all. "Hi guys. Why are you here."

"I tried to make them change their minds, but failed."

"That's ok Haru-chan." I could've sworn I heard someone walk over but I ignored it.

"Kao-chan, Kao-chan! Why'd you leave?! Was it because of the party? Did you think I didn't like it? Cause I did! I did Kao-chan." Hunni murmured, tears in his eyes.

"Hunni-senpai, that's not it. It's.....work." Haruhi glared at me and I bit my lip.

"Yay! Kao-chan's all grown up and responsible!" Hunni hugged me. I laughed. Mori looked down and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Mori?" Tono asked. Mori swallowed. I looked down, and squeaked. The others looked too.

"H-Hi Hikaru-sama." I swallowed.

"Mmhm...care to explain?"

"Uh....."

"We're here to rescue our Kaoru and take him home!" Tono grinned, glomping me.

"Get off Tono." I sighed. He so wasn't helping.

"Is that so? Well isn't that interesting." Hikaru smirked. Kaylah and Alysia appeared behind him, giggling to themselves.

"You're right, he is weird." Haruhi whispered to me. I saw anger flash in Hikaru's eyes. Uh oh, he has really good hearing.

"Terribly sorry you lot, but the other guests here are sleeping. I'd like you to leave. Kaoru, it's time to go **inside**." He hissed.

"Uh...bye guys." Before I could get down, Haruhi and Hunni hugged me.

"Bye Kao-chan!" Hunni squealed, letting go.

"Talk to you later." Haruhi dissapeared after them and I climbed off the wall.

"So, having a little get together, eh?"

"N-No...it's not like that." I tried to explain.

"Inside...now!" He snarled. I bolted inside the building. I'm so dead!

I curled into a ball on my bed. Why? Why had he found us....why had they come....why was I such an embarresment to my family? The door opened and shut within the same second. I didn't look up, I didn't want to. So instead I just lied there, eyes still closed and pretended to sleep. Someone sat down beside me. I kept up the act. A hand pressed against my hip, and I was flipped. My eyes flew open and I gasped. I was pinned down beneath Hikaru. He glared down at me. I flinched.

"Well Kaoru, I'm dissapointed."

"What are you, my mother?" I joked. He hissed and his eyes changed. Instead of blue they were blood red.

"Shut up Kaoru, just shut up!" He pulled my hands above my head, and held them there with one of his. "I'm sick of this! Why must you always screw up? Is it any wonder they got rid of you!" My eyes widened. Did he seriously say that? I felt the tears over flow, and one fall down my cheek. I sucked in a deep breath before I yanked my arms free and punched him in the face. He fell off me and off the bed. I jumped up and bolted, shooting from the room and down the hall. I pushed past Kaylah, Alysia and a guy with dark hair and glasses. And I just kept running. My locket hung around my neck, and my phone was in my pocket. They could keep the rest. I got outside and ran for the gate. The sounds of Hikaru and the other three chasing after me ran through my head. I pushed the gate open and ran from the building. My footsteps echoed against the road as I raced along it. I finally reached my destination. Haruhi's house. I slammed my fist against the door repeatedly. Haruhi opened it.

"Kaoru?" She gasped, wide eyed. I was still crying. Hanami leapt into my arms.

"ONII-CHAN!" She squealed, burying her face in my hair.

"Kaoru...what's wrong?" Haruhi wiped a tear away.

"I screw everything up. He said so himself. And he said it was no suprise they got rid of me."

"Oh Kaoru." She hugged me, before pulling me inside and locking the door. I sat down on the couch, Hanami still in my arms. I've never wanted to just hold her this much. Haruhi sat across from us.

"I missed you Onii-chan...please don't go." Hanami whimpered into my shoulder.

"I missed you too. Don't worry Hana-chan. I'll stay with you." I cuddled her close as she fell asleep.

"Kaoru.....what's that on your neck?" Haruhi touched my neck. I flinched. Oh...the bite.

"Nothing...I'll tell you later. When Hanami's asleep." I whispered. She nodded.

Once Hanami was safely asleep I sighed.

"Well Kaoru, what is that?"

"It's a bite."

"I can see that." She rolled her eyes. "Oh, you've been making out with one of those girls, haven't you."

"No, I havn't.....remember when I said Hikaru was 'weird'"

"Yeah..?"

"Well, that's it. He's...a....vampire."

"You're kidding! And he bit you!" Haruhi gasped.

"Y-Yeah.....and even weirder than that...I liked it."

"Did you?" I simply nodded. There was no words to explain this to her. She sucked in a deep breath. "Kaoru, this is weird."

"I know, I was living there."

"No, you weren't were you?" A voice sneered. We both turned. Hikaru leant against the loungeroom door.

"You!" Haruhi gasped. Hikaru paid no attention to her, only watching me. I took a deep breath and glared up at him.

"Get. Out."

"Really now, you think you can stand up to me. How cute."

"Get out now, Hikaru." Anger flashed through his eyes. He was suddenly in front of me, lifting my chin up.

"Don't order me around, human. You are weak, you can't win." I stuck out, hitting him again. He snarled and yanked me up by my hair. I cried out in pain and Haruhi stood. Hanami opened her eyes from where she was curled up.

"Onii-chan? Onii-chan!" She clicked onto what was happening and squealed. I tried to hit the vampire holding me, but failed. I was thrown over his shoulder and he bolted, as fast as lightning, out the door.

I was dropped onto a bed, but it wasn't mine. Hikaru went to the door and locked it. He turned and pinned me down, straddling me.

"Get off!" I cried. He snarled and grabbed me by the throat. He was going to strangle me. I grasped at his hands. "No! Stop! Let go Hikaru-sama!" I yelled, trying to pry his hands away. It wasn't working. My fingernails scrabbled at his hands. I could feel all blood dissapearing from my face and my lips getting numb. "Stop....please....let....go......" I managed to choke. I felt weak and my fingers fell away. "Hika....ru" He suddenly let go, but I couldn't get enough air into my lungs as I gasped it in.

"You have no idea what I'm capable off. So don't run away, don't fight me...or I **will** kill you." Hikaru snarled. I choked in the air. "Understand Kaoru?" I couldn't answer. Why, well...uh...I CAN'T BREATHE!!!! Hikaru's hand suddenly brushed against my cheek. I glanced up at him. "I can smell your blood rushing through your veins...I want it Kaoru...I want it." His eyes were hazy as they turned red. Something swept over me.

"N-No! You can't..have it. I wont..let you." I was taking large breaths in between. His eyes narrowed.

"Kaoru..."

"No! I refuse." I shoved him off me. He snarled as I sat up and climbed off the bed. I moved towards the door, only to be grabbed and pulled back down. A gasp escaped as I landed on his chest. Lips touched my neck, in the exact spot of my last attack. I made a strange noise, a kind of choked whine. Hikaru's breath rumbled against my skin as he laughed. His teeth sunk into my neck and I moaned. It felt so good. His hands ran over my chest, and down my stomach. Another moan fought free. I fought my way free and he growled. He stopped when I rolled over and looked into those blazing red eyes. Hikaru's hands reached up to hold my face. He tilted my head up and bit into my neck again. I locked my fingers in his hair and moaned.

"H-Hikaru-sama..." I whispered. His breath was rumbling in his throat, a little like a purr. Then he pulled away and adjusted my face, so our eyes met. Blood stained his lips, and I knew it was mine. For some reason, I liked knowing that he loved my blood so much. All thoughts were cut of by lips pressing against mine. I kissed back. His lips were really soft and warm. I tasted my blood on them. Hikaru's legs curled up around mine, trapping me as he rolled over. I was now under him, but I really didn't mind. His tongue pushed through my lips and grazed mine. He pulled up and looked down at me.

"Have you ever touched another boy?"

"No...I'm not into guys like that." Look at me now.

"What a shame you've never touched another guy. Or that you've never **been** touched by another guy. Why don't I show you how good it can be?" I shuddered. He pulled off my shirt, my hair getting messed up by it. Soft hands trailed down my chest and I whimpered. Hikaru simply chuckled and kept going. He pulled off my pants. My breath caught in my throat. He removed his own clothes. Then his hand closed around my member. I moaned as he started pumping it.

"Ah, ah...Hi..ka..ruu!" I groaned, bucking my hips up, and my head thrashing on the pillow.

"Do you like that Kaoru?"

"Oh...oh..oh...yes! oh, fuck yes!" I cried. He chuckled.

"Do you want more?"

"Mmm....more...more, oh God, more!"

"Glad you think so highly of me. Very well, you God commands you....suck." He positioned himself over me. I took him into my mouth and sucked, obeying him completely. He moaned loudly as my tongue swirled over the head. "Mmm....good boy...oh..." I continued the action until he moaned my name, and spilled into my mouth. I swallowed it and he moved away. "Well...you've sure picked it up quickly." He smirked. I was taking deep breaths. "Suck these." His fingers slipped into my mouth. I sucked on them, coating them thoroughly in my saliva. Hikaru gave an evil grin, and pulled his fingers out. They came out of my mouth with a pop. He smirked and I felt a finger poke into my entrance. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut, as he slipped in a second.

"Mmm...ah!" He was scissoring them now. It hurt like hell! I clenched my fists, trying to take my mind off the pain. A third finger. I cried out in pain, flinching.

"Shh..."

"Ah...i-it....it hurts! It hurts H-Hikaru-sama!" I whimpered. He scissored his fingers, and my head thrashed against the pillow. "AH! Nngh!" That was when he hit it, a spot that made me yell his name. He paused, watching as I panted. Then he stroked the spot again. I moaned loudly. Hikaru chuckled.

"Oh my...what's this? I wonder if I can get you to scream my name again?" He pulled his fingers out. It was suddenly replaced with something much, much larger. I choked. He slowly slid out, before thrusting back in. I screamed and tears spilled down my cheeks.

"AH!" Fingers stroked my cheek.

"Shh my love. It will end." His soft lips touched mine. I kissed back, the kiss full of passion. Our tongues were battling for dominance. And, of course, he won...again! I moaned as he caught my tongue and sucked on it. I barely even noticed him begining to move again. That is, until he hit that spot again. I cried out. Hikaru pulled up and looked down at me with lust filled eyes. "I hope you know, I won't stop until I make you scream my name."

"H-Hika..AH!" I shrieked, thrashing on the bed.

"Do it...go on....Just. Say. My. Name!" He thrusted into me with each word. I was groaning. That was when a groan turned into a moan. Hikaru smirked. "Now we're getting somewhere." He sped up a little, thrusting in a little harder.

"H-Hik...Hikaru-sama!"

"Nearly...a little louder." He hit the spot again really hard and fast. I screamed. He continued to hit that spot.

"Hik...Hik....HIKARU-SAMA!"

"That's right...say my name...scream it...am I your master?"

"Oh god....oh...yes....yes....HIKARU-SAMA!"

"Good...boy...mmm..." He moaned, slamming into me repeatedly. I met each thrust, moaning and begging for more. My fingers ran down his back, the nails scratching his pale skin.

"Ah!" I cried, cumming on our chests. He moaned my name and spilled inside me. The sensation felt amazing! Hikaru collapsed beside me. We lay there, panting. Our eyes met.

"Kaoru.....I need you for my own. I have to have you..." He muttered, leaning in and kissing my neck.

"I...I'm yours....you have me....I belong to you." I whispered. I felt him smile. Teeth sunk into my neck, before pulling back out. I felt a tingly feeling shoot through me before I went numb. My eyes drifted closed, and I fell into a deep sleep. The last thing I heard was Hikaru whisper:

"I love you."


End file.
